Sun Goes Down - Part 1
by KikiDeAnime
Summary: (On hiatus until further notice) AU. Rated M. Full Summary inside. SessxKag
1. 01 - I mean no harm

_**A/N: Please let me know if I made any mistakes in spelling. Sometimes I skip over them.**_

 **Summary:** _While on patrol with his father and brother, Lord Sesshomaru finds a lone demoness named Kagome and takes a liking to her. Kagome has always been afraid of males ever since she was taken from her home as a young pup. She had never been shown kindness until now but she's afraid it won't last too long. Sesshomaru tries to show her that not all males are mean and abusive. They both slowly begin to trust and fall in love with each other along the way, but can this happiness last? Many others try to tear them apart._

"Father, Why must we bring Inuyasha with us this time?" Lord Sesshomaru groaned as he followed behind his father and beside his younger brother "Because he must learn alongside you" His father replied then chuckled "He's old enough to learn what you're learning" Sesshomaru frowned.

"Father, Why doesn't fluffy like me?" Inuyasha asked as he glanced beside him at Sesshomaru.

"Don't call me fluffy, Runt" Sesshomaru snarled as he turned his head "Don't call me Runt!" Inuyasha growled as he tried to bare his teeth "Quiet both of you" Their father silenced them.

Sesshomaru suddenly stopped as he heard a faint cry of pain "What is it, Sesshomaru?" His father asked "I shall go and see" Sesshomaru replied as he took off running towards the sound before his father and brother could say anything. With his speed, Sesshomaru was able to quickly get to the area where the sound came from but hadn't expected to find a demoness.

"G-Get away.." The demoness snarled, hoping he would leave.

Sesshomaru could hear how raspy her voice was and he could see scars as well as bleeding gashes on her. He tried to get closer but she swiped out her claws "I said to go away!" She growled. Sesshomaru snarled which made the female move away from him "D-Don't hurt me.." She whimpered out. She didn't realize right away that it was a male demon 'I'm sure he's going to kill me..or rape me' She thought with fear.

Sesshomaru could sense her fear and frowned 'This is unusual' He thought as he got closer to her while growling soothingly to her. He then noticed chains around her neck which were obviously too tight, how she managed to keep breathing and speak was a mystery to him.

"I mean you no harm" Sesshomary spoke softly. He reached out his claws before breaking the chains around her neck and watched as she shook them off "T-Thank you.." She mumbled before backing away from him some more.

He watched as the demoness pressed herself against a tree then her hands started glowing a bright green. His eyes widened 'She's a Miko Demoness!' He continued to watch her heal her wounds 'Wait, Why didn't she do that already?' The demoness glanced up at him "Those chains..were keeping me from healing myself" He watched as her eyes widened at the sight of him "Y-You're...You're Lord Sesshomaru!" She instantly went down on her knees and whimpered "I'm s-sorry for being rude!" She shook with fear.

Sesshomaru bent down on one knee and hooked a claw under her chin before making her look at him "You have nothing to fear" He could see the tears in her eyes "I wouldn't dare harm a helpless female" He then wrapped an arm around her back and an arm under her legs before lifting her up. He stood back up and began walking back towards where his father and brother were.

The female stared up at him in shock 'W-Why is he being so kind to me? I'm just a female..' This was the first time since she was a pup that she has ever been shown such kindess. She then started quietly sobbing against his chest 'Why am I so helpless when it comes to males?' Unaware that she was starting to clutch onto him.

Sesshomaru stopped and looked down at the female in his arms 'She must have never been shown kindess' His beast whined to be let out so it could comfort the female 'Quiet you' He growled at his beast before rubbing his nose against the female's cheek.

The female soon fell asleep against him.

Sesshomaru continued on walking as he let her sleep 'I shall decide what to do with her once father has approved of her staying with us' He thought 'I'm sure mother can take care of her to help her'

He glanced up and soon spotted his father and brother in the distance.


	2. 02 - Do Not Fear

Sesshomaru let out a snarl as Inuyasha came running up but stopped at the sound of his elder brother's snarl "F-Fluffy..?" He whimpered

"Inuyasha, get back his beast has surfaced" Their father said as he walked closer to Sesshomaru growling low _"Beta, Stand down!"_ He walked up to Sesshomaru and quickly noticed why his beast surfaced. He could see how beautiful the female his son was holding but he had to get his son to stand down before anyone got hurt.

 _"My female! Stay away from my female!"_ Sesshomaru's beast snapped out and swiped a clawed hand at his alpha _"Stay back! She's mine!"_

 _"Beta! I told you to stand down!"_ Their father snarled loudly at Sesshomaru _"Don't disobey your Alpha!"_

That was when Sesshomaru's beast closed it's mouth, calmed down, and let Sesshomaru gain control again "Father..Sorry about my beast...When it saw Inuyasha running towards me.." He bared his neck at his father in submission "..I..I just lost control and it wanted to _kill_ Inuyasha"

"It's fine, Fluffy" Inuyasha whimpered as he slowly walked up to Sesshomaru "S-So who is she? Is she dead? Can we keep her?" He sniffed the female's face. He jumped back when she rolled over, her face beginning to rub into Sesshomaru's chest.

"I don't know who she is, I just found her injured and in chains not too far from here" Sesshomaru replied "That is up to father.." He glanced up at their father.

"Hmm..We shall have the healer take a look at her first" Their father spoke out before turning "Let's head back to the castle.." Both of them nodded and followed after their father.

-n-

They soon arrived home and were greeted by Lady Sai, Lord Inu No Taisho's mate "You're back early.." She frowned. She then noticed Sesshomaru holding something and walked over to him "What..Who is that?" She growled, obviously not happy about the demoness in her son's arms.

"A miko demoness I found injured and in chains" Sesshomaru replied, growling back.

"A miko demoness?! Why did you bring that filth here?!" Lady Sai snarled as she backed away from her son "That filth doesn't belong here!"

"Silence!" Lord Inu No Taisho snapped "Both of you! Inuyasha, Go find Nee and stay with her until I call for you" Inuyasha nodded then ran off into the castle.

"As for you" Lord Inu No Taisho growled at his mate "You stay out of my sight until I deal with you tonight" He signaled to his son to follow him. They walked into the castle, leaving Lady Sai behind.

"Bea, Where are you?" Lord Inu No Taisho called for his healer.

-n-

 **2 Weeks later.**

 **Kagome's POV:**

I groaned as I tried to sit up "Oh, Don't get up! Your remaining wounds haven't finished healing" I heard as I blinked open my eyes but had to deal with a blurry vision.

"W-Where am I?" I asked, my voice really raspy "The last thing I remember was meeting..Oh my!" I gasped out "I met Lord Sesshomaru!" I began to shake with fear as I quickly remembered how rude I was to him "Oh no..." I whimpered.

I jumped as the door suddenly opened and in walked a demon that looked a little like Lord Sesshomaru 'Is that Lord Inu No Taisho?' I thought and watched as he shooed the servant out of the room before the Lord's son, Sesshomaru walked in.

"It's good that you're finally awake" Lord Inu No Taisho said as he sat down in a chair next to the bed "My son, Sesshomaru, brought you back here to heal from those injuries.." I looked over at Sesshomaru.

"I-I'm so sorry for being rude to you!" I yelped as tears formed in my eyes "I didn't r-realize who you were until I saw the Crescent Moon on your forehead!" I let out a couple of whimpers.

"Do not fear, we won't punish you" Lord Inu No Taisho spoke.

I watched as he put a hand on my head and patted it "It's going to be okay, little one" He smiled.

 _To Be Continued..._


	3. 03 - Ears like a half-demon

I watched as the Lord of the West tried to calm me down and comfort me "Don't t-touch me!" I yelped out and swiped at his hand before realizing what I had done.

"I'm sorry!" I whimpered. I then noticed that they were staring at my head with wide eyes and I quickly remembered that I forgot to keep my ears hidden 'Oh no..' I thought as I put my hand onto my dog ears to hide them.

"You have dog ears like a half demon...and yet you have a tail" I heard Lord Inu No Taisho say.

I looked down as I continued to hide my ears with my hands 'They're probably going to throw me out' I felt tears forming in my eyes 'Or they might kill me!' I blinked away the tears before more formed.

"The only time I've seen demons with these features...were Lord Kuro and Lady Tora.." Lord Inu No Taisho muttered quietly but both me and his son could hear what he had said.

"Y-You...You knew my parents..?" I blurted out before realizing what I had said 'Nobody was supposed to know who I was!' I thought with fear.

"You're their daughter?" Lord Inu No Taisho asked as he looked me straight in the eyes.

I nodded then looked down as the tears were slowly stopping but I flinched when Sesshomaru walked over. I suddenly blushed when my stomach made a noise 'This is embarrassing..' I thought.

"Father, We should let her get some food before we continue talking" Sesshomaru spoke, never taking his eyes off me.

"Alright, We'll have someone bring you some food and let you settle in before we continue" Lord Inu No Taisho smiled while speaking. I watched as he motioned for his son to stay. Sesshomaru nodded but tilted his head in confusion as he watched his father leave the room then glanced over at me.

-n-

 **Normal POV:**

Sesshomaru stared at the female laying in bed and watched as she slowly released her ears from her hands "You have pretty ears" He blurted out then blushed slightly.

He watched as she blushed too and look away 'Has she never gotten a compliment before?' He thought as he continued staring at her.

A knock made them both jump "Excuse me, I was told to bring food for the guest" A servant walked in with his head low as he brought a tray of meat over to the demoness. He bowed low before turning around and leaving the room.

Neither of them had looked away from each other the whole time the servant arrived and left.

A creak from the door made them look over to see a young female Inu pup walking into the room. She looked up and ran over to Sesshomaru "Daddy!" She squealed "I found you!" She rubbed her head against his leg that she was currently clinging to.

"Rin, Quiet down we have a guest" Sesshomaru smiled down at his daughter before looking back at the demoness. He noticed that she had a look of surprise on her face.

Rin smiled and looked up at the demoness "Hello!" She walked over and grabbed one of the demoness's hands "I'm rin! What's your name?" She asked, cheerily.

"My name is Kagome" The demoness replied to the young pup "You're a cute pup" She tilted her head while smiling.

"Why do you have ears like a half-demon but have a tail like a full demon?" Rin asked, innocently.

"I-I..It's because I'm a rare type of Demon" Kagome replied "I'm surprised you aren't calling me a half-breed..others have called that when seeing my ears"

"But you're not a half-demon!" Sesshomaru growled which surprised both the females.

 _To Be Continued.._


	4. 04 - Breeze

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update this story! I've been working on my upcoming animated series on youtube. Let me know if there are errors in here! I've had to use Google so many times while writing this chapter D:**

* * *

 **-2 Days Later-**

'This is a lovely castle' I thought as I followed behind a servant down to the dining hall where Lord Inu No Tashio and his family were currently having breakfast 'I wonder if they have a garden..'

I nearly bumped into the servant in front of me when he stopped "As a guest of the castle you are to sit next to the lord's youngest son, Inuyasha" He bowed then walked off as I nervously pushed open the doors that lead to the dining room.

"Good morning, Lady Kagome" I looked up to see Rin running up to me.

"Good morning, Rin" I replied with a smile as I patted her head once she was close enough to me "How are you this morning?" I let out a quiet giggle upon seeing her small tail swish back and forth.

"I'm fine! Daddy took me into our garden and let me play with his fluffy tail!" She smiled brightly and her tail increased in wagging from her happiness.

I walked over with rin to the dining table to eat breakfast while I ignored the seething glare of the lady of the castle. Rin had informed me that Lady Sai didn't like me and I tried not to let it bother me too much.

 **-Afternoon-**

I breathed in the fresh smell of the outside with my eyes closed while I sat under a large tree alongside Rin "Such a nice smell" My ears twitched as I listened to the different sounds in the breeze.

"I agree" I gasped and opened my eyes only to stare into bright golden eyes.

"L-Lord Sesshomaru!" My ears flattened as I bowed my head in respect "H-How nice o-of you to join u-us!" I saw Rin jump up and cling to Sesshomaru's leg.

"Daddy!" Rin rubbed her head against his leg.

"Rin" Sesshomaru smiled down at her before looking back at me.

"Kagome, Would you do me the honor of accompanying me on a walk around the garden?" Sesshomaru stretched out his hand towards me and I froze up as I stared at it.

"Uh..S-Sure..." I grabbed onto his hand and let him pull me to my feet.

"Rin, go find Inuyasha and see if he'll keep an eye on you" I watched as Rin ran off happily towards the castle doors before I looked back up at Sesshomaru.

I tensed up as I felt him pulled me alongside him as we began to walk on but I kept my head downwards as my ears stood up to listen in case he spoke to me 'How can he be so nice to me? I'm no one special..' I allowed different thoughts to cross my mind while we walked.

We walk for a little while before I suddenly stopped which cause my hand to be pulled since Sesshomaru still held onto it "What's wrong, Kagome?" I heard him ask but I ignored him as I moved my ears around listening for the sound I had heard before.

"Kagome?" I yanked my hand out of his grasp then bolted for the gates "Kagome!" I heard him getting closer to me but I focused on what I looking for.

I made it a few yards away from the gates before I skidded to a stop in a panic and heard the cry once more _"Help!"_ I let out a feral snarl as my fangs grew along with my claws.

I felt Sesshomaru's presence nearby but noticed he kept a distance due to my snarling.

 _"Help me!"_ He must have heard the cry because he turned in the direction it came from.

I dashed off towards the cry.

It took a while but I finally found a clearing where a young injured fox kit was up against a tree while a large wolf demon was getting ready to attack him "Get away from him!" I snarled, causing both demons to look towards me.

"Female..female demon..." The wolf demon growled happily as he forgot about the fox kit and rushed towards me but stopped and stared at what I sensed was Sesshomaru standing behind me.

I took the chance to run over to the fox kit, quickly picking him up and cradling him close to my chest, before dashing off back towards the castle. I heard the sounds of swords clashing but cared not while I ran.

'Must get kit away' was all I could think about.

 **-Castle-**

I slowed down to a stop when I spotted Lord Inu No Tashio standing in front of the gates "Kagome? What are you doing outside the castle grounds?" I ignored him and walked on, going past him and some of the guards, into the castle grounds before heading straight inside the castle at my fast pace.

I walked on and on before I had found the healer "Bea..you need to take a look at this fox kit...he has some wounds" I pleaded as I showed the fox kit to the healer.

"I'll do what I can" She replied with a small smile as I headed him over to her.

I sensed Lord Inu No Tashio walking up behind me "Kagome, you must answer my question" He growled as he stopped beside me "Why were you outside the castle grounds?"

"I found an injured fox kit about to be killed by a wolf demon...Lord Sesshomaru has most likely killed him" Was all I said before I walked off towards the room I was now using. I still couldn't figure out why they were being so nice to me 'Especially Sesshomaru..' I thought as I walked past a few servants who smiled at me which I found strange considering that I looked like a half demon to most.

I sighed as I entered my room and headed straight for my bed 'Maybe if I take a nap it will help..' I laid down and curled up into an almost ball as my tail wrapped around me.

 **-Hours Later-**

I slowly opened my eyes as a yawn slipped out "How long have I been asleep?" I looked out the window and saw that it was dark out "I must have missed din-" My stomach cut me off with a loud growl and I blushed brightly.

I stretched out before getting out of bed then headed towards the door.

'I wonder how that fox kit is doing..?' I thought as I walked out of my room then headed down the hall to the healer's room.


	5. 05 - Kindness like no other

**A/N: Had some time to write up another Chapter for you guys :D Chapters 6 & 7 are going to be very long so it'll be awhile to get them out but I'll try to get them out before Halloween since I'll be busy 3**

* * *

 **-Evening-**

I sighed as I walked down the long hall to the healer's room 'I'll check on the fox kit then head down to the kitchen and see if I can find anything to eat' I was suddenly thrown against the wall and let out a yelp.

"Listen here bitch! You don't belong here"

I tried to turn to see who had me pinned but I felt claws on my neck to keep me still.

"I suggest you leave before I show you why you shouldn't be here" I could hear the dark chuckle in their voice but I still couldn't tell who it was.

"Get away from her!" I heard before the person pinning me let go and I slid down to the ground onto my knees.

"Pup, you're much too weak to fight me" I turned and my eyes widened at the sight of Rin in a fighting position "..and a female at that"

"Rin..go g-get Sesshomaru" I weakly whimpered out as I stood up before slamming into the male demon, taking us both to the ground. I watched as Rin darted away from us and down the hall to find Sesshomaru.

"Stupid female!" The male snarled smacking me which caused me to whimper in pain as I was once more pinned down. I froze up when I realized too late what position we were in "Heh..now it's time I show you your place" He grabbed my arms and pinned them above my head before leaning down and licking my neck. He continued to lick and a few times nip my neck before he was forcibly pulled off of me.

I whimpered and got up before pressing myself against the wall as I watched Sesshomaru kill the male demon. My dog ears went flat against my head at the loud scream of the male 'He got what he deserved..' I thought and curled my tail around myself 'All males should get what they deserve'

I let out a low snarl with my teeth bared and ears back when Sesshomaru began to approach me "Stay back.." I then gasped when Rin jumped on me and hugged me tightly. I shut my mouth and hugged her back "Thank you Rin" I mumbled quietly as I nuzzled her cheek "Thank you.."

I looked up when Sesshomaru tried to approach again "Sorry for snarling.." My ears drooped down against my head 'Some guest I'm turning out to be..'

"It's quite alright" Sesshomaru replied back before picking up Rin who began to fall asleep against me.

After checking on the fox kit I had gotten some food thanks to Sesshomaru then headed off back to bed but found it hard to fall asleep.

 **-Early Morning; Just After Sunrise-**

I yawned as I stretched out on my bed "I at least got enough sleep to keep me awake today" I sat up then got off the bed and walked over to the wardrobe to see what I had to wear 'I'm still surprised Lord Inu No Tashio gave me clothing..nobody has ever done that for me'

My ears perked up at the sound of the door opening and I turned to see Rin entering "Good morning, Rin" I smiled at her before looking back at the wardrobe and opened it up "You're up a little too early, aren't you?"

"I couldn't stay asleep" Rin replied as she climbed onto the bed "And papa is out patrolling the lands so I can't play with him"

I chuckled as I grabbed a blue kimono with a pink flowers pattern before heading back over to the bed "That's because he needs to make sure nobody can hurt you" I watched as Rin turned around and covered her eyes 'Adorable' I thought as I began to change.

Once dressed I led Rin out of my room "I'll play with you if you'd like" I smiled as her face brightened up.

"Really?! You'd really play with me?!" Rin began hopping up and down as she followed beside me "Nobody besides papa have ever wanted to play with me!" This caught my attention and I stopped walking which caused her to stop as well.

"Nobody?" She nodded as her tail drooped down.

"Not even the servants...they're afraid that papa will get angry" Rin whimpered as tears began to fill her eyes.

I picked her up and started to sing quietly to her which slowly began to calm her down. I was so focused on her that I didn't notice that Sesshomaru had returned from his patrol and was in front of me a few feet away.

I felt as Rin nuzzled her nose under my chin "Rin..t-that tickles" I giggled as I saw her tail wagging. I looked up and spotted Sesshomaru watching us before I looked back down at Rin then walked over to Sesshomaru and handed Rin to him who was happy to see him.

"Papa! Kagome is going to play with me!" Rin said happily as her tail continued to wag "Isn't it great?"

Sesshomaru chuckled and smiled at both of us.

 _To Be Continued.._


	6. 06 - If You Only Knew Us

**A/N: Sorry it took so long. I tried to find enough time to work on both this Chapter and the next Chapter at the same time. Oh and before I forget, I'm currently working on a Cover for this Fanfic. I will have a poll at the bottom of this Chapter for the Kimono you want Kagome to be wearing in the Cover.**

* * *

 **-13 Years Ago-**

"Father told us not to attack her!"

"I don't care! It's just a human! Why do you care?"

"Because father-"

"I wasn't asking about your father! I was asking why _you_ care Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru glared at his mother while baring his teeth in a snarl "Because she's going to bare my brother!"

"How are you not angry that your father was with another woman?! And got her pupped?!" Lady Sai snarled out in anger "You should be angry that he betrayed us!"

"Because I'm not like you! I'm not a terrible demon like you!" Sesshomaru snapped as he bared his sharp claws at her. He watched with satisfaction as she backed away from him and the woman behind him "Father told me that pack is pack..and she is pack" He snarled.

"She isn't pack!" Lady Sai growled "She's a filthy human! Now move!"

"NO!"

"Move or I will make you move!"

A loud thunderous howl was heard as it shook the lands. Lady Sai paled when she heard her mate's howl and bowed her head as soon as he landed in his human form.

"Sai, leave us" Lord Inu No Taisho growled with anger before turning to his son with a smile "Sesshomaru, you have done well in protecting Izayoi from your mother"

Sesshomaru stood proudly as his father praised him. Although Izayoi was a human, he was taught to treat his father's pack with some respect and since she was going to have his brother, she got a lot of respect from him. He had always wanted a sibling but his mother refused to bare another pup and founds ways to avoid it.

Lady Sai lowered her gaze before walking away. She knew not to disobey her mate out of fear of being punished.

"Sesshomaru, escort Izayoi back to her room and guard her until I return from my patrol" Lord Inu No Taisho ordered before walking off. He wasn't happy that his mate was able to get close enough to Izayoi when he was about to leave for his patrol.

"Come on Sesshomaru" Izayoi smiled as she began to walk off in the direction of her room. She heard Sesshomaru walking behind her 'I'm glad he accepted me..I don't know what I would have done if he didn't'

-n-

 **-A Few Months Later; After Inuyasha Is Born; Late Morning-**

Sesshomaru waited outside the healer's room until his sire gave permission to enter. He was excited to meet his younger brother but it didn't show on his face for he never wanted others to see his emotions in case they thought of him as weak.

"Sesshomaru" He looked up at the call of his name "You may come in" He walked inside of the healer's room and his eyes widened at the sight of his brother.

"His name is Inuyasha" Izayoi said quietly.

"Inuyasha.." Sesshomaru mumbled as he walked closer to the bed but stopped when he heard a growl from his father. It was a warning not to get any closer than he already was. "Inuyasha.." He spoke once more but a bit louder.

Inuyasha let out a yawn as he shifted closer to his mother. Izayoi smiled and kissed his forehead as she held him closer.

Sesshomaru decided to leave them in peace so he silently walked out of the room then headed down the hall to the castle entrance 'While father and Izayoi are bonding with Inuyasha, I should take over the patrolling until father can return to it' He thought as he continued walking.

After walking around the lands for a while, he began to make this way back to the castle when he caught the sound of a fight. He rushed off in the direction of the sound and soon came to the sight of a slightly large golden Inu fighting off some bear demons.

He let out a roar and smirked as the bear demon recognized him and left the area. The golden Inu glowed and soon Sesshomaru was staring at the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

"Um.." The demoness gulped and blushed under his gaze.

"Are you alright? Why were they fighting you?" Sesshomaru asked as he walked over to her.

"Yes, I'm alright" The demoness replied softly and looked away "I stole some meat from them when I was hunting for my injured brother and father..I wasn't able to keep the meat for too long before those bear demons attacked me"

"Hmm.." Sesshomaru sniffed the air before he caught the scent of a herd of elk in the distance "I shall help you in finding meat for them"

"Oh, you don't have to do that for me.."

"I insist" Sesshomaru smirked _**'I don't think she knows who we are, Sesshomaru'**_ He heard his beast say _**'We should impress her, I like her'**_ He had to agree with his beast. If the female knew not of him then she would accept him for who he really was and not because he was the Lord of the West's son.

"O-Oh..alright..." The demoness replied as she looked at him just as he was walking off. She followed after him so she could watch him hunt 'This male is strange..strange indeed'

After walking for a long while, both demons came upon the herd of Elk. Sesshomaru used his speed to kill two Elk before the rest of the herd disappeared from sight from being frightened.

"Will this do?" Sesshomaru asked as he carried both dead Elk upon his shoulders over to the female.

"Y-Yes..my brother and father will be pleased" The demoness smiled.

"Show me where they are and I will carry the Elk so you don't have to" Sesshomaru told her as he adjusted the Elk on his shoulders.

"Alright" The demoness walked off with Sesshomaru following closely behind.

 **-Afternoon-**

"Father! Brother! I have returned" The demoness called as she walked into a large cave while Sesshomaru followed after her.

"Minako? Is that you?" A demon stepped forward out of the darkness "Minako! Who is that with you?!" He snarled as he stepped in between his sister and Sesshomaru.

"I am Sessho" Sesshomaru spoke, not wanting the demons to know who he really was. Now he was glad he grew out the front of his hair to hide the mark on his forehead.

"Hmm..Sessho" The demon huffed then looked at his sister "What is he doing here with you?"

"Ryo, He caught Elk for you and father to eat since you both were badly injured"

"I'm not badly injured! I'm nearly healed" Ryo growled and crossed his arms in a pout.

"Come Sessho, I shall show you were to put the Elk" Minako smiled and led Sesshomaru towards the back of the cave.

"Father, are you awake?" Minako called as she reached the back of the cave with Sesshomaru.

"Yes..I woke not too long ago" The older demon replied as he sat up "Who is this?"

"This is Sessho" Minako replied as she sat down beside her father "He caught some Elk for us"

"Oh, thank you" The older demon spoke as he smiled at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru nodded before working on skinning the Elk.

 **-At The Castle-**

"Kenji, have you seen Sesshomaru?" Lord Inu No Taisho asked one of his servants.

"No, M'lord" The servant replied as he bowed before walking off.

"Hmm.."

"Something wrong, M'lord?" Lord Inu No Taisho turned around to see his most loyal servant standing behind him.

"Sesshomaru hasn't returned from his patrol of the lands, Len" Lord Inu No Taisho replied.

"Shall I go look for him, M'lord?" Len asked as he bowed.

"Yes, and when you find him tell him to return right away" Lord Inu No Taisho ordered harshly before walking off back to the healer's room.

Len nodded then went off to find the Lord's son, Sesshomaru.

 **-Back At The Cave-**

After the demons ate, Sesshomaru decided that he could go back to the castle and let his father know of his decision to court Minako while making her think he was commoner like her family. He knew that one day he would have to tell her who he was but for now he was content with keeping his identity a secret.

"I shall take my leave now..I'm sure my father is worried on where I am" Sesshomaru announced as he stood up.

"Oh, okay Sessho" Minako smiled as she stood as well "Come back anytime you want"

"Alright" Sesshomaru smiled back before walking out of the cave and noticed it was starting to get really late in the day 'I need to return quickly' He thought as he used his speed to rush back to the castle.

One his way back to the castle, he met up with Len and they both returned back to the castle.

"Sesshomaru, where were you?" Lord Inu No Taisho asked, harshly.

"I was helping a demoness hunt food for her pack" Sesshomaru replied.

"Hm..Why?" Lord Inu No Taisho asked as he narrowed his eyes. He had known that his son had never helped anyone except his own pack.

"Father, my beast has taken a liking to her" Sesshomaru confessed.

"What? Are you sure?" Lord Inu No Taisho asked as his eyes widened in surprise.

"Yes, and I have agreed with my beast to court her after I have gotten both your permission and her father's" Sesshomaru replied.

"Alright, bring them here so I-"

"I cannot do that father, she and her family don't know who I am and I intend on keeping it that way until I've finished courting her" Sesshomaru cut off his father and continued speaking "I wish to know if she will accept me who I really am and not because I am your son"

"Hm..alright but once you have finished the courting.." His father began.

"Don't worry father, I will bring them here after that" Sesshomaru bowed to his father before leaving his father's study.

Sesshomaru walked down the hall as he thought about the beautiful demoness he met.

 **-A Few Weeks Later; Afternoon-**

Sesshomaru sat underneath a sakura tree while he watched Minako dance for him. He flashed a smile at her whenever she looked at him. The past few weeks were going as planned but he always kept himself on high alert.

"How did you like my dance, Sessho?" Minako smiled as she walked over to him and sat down beside him.

"It was lovely, my love" Sesshomaru pulled her close and nuzzled her with affection.

Minako blushed but snuggled into his embrace.

"Minako, I wish to ask you something.." Sesshomaru began but paused to wait for her response.

"Yes, Sessho?" Minako looked up at him.

"Will you be my mate?" Sesshomaru asked as he smiled.

"S-Sessho! Of course I'll be your mate!" Minako kissed his cheek before she was pulled into a loving kiss on the lips.

They kissed for a few seconds before they pulled back to stare into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Sessho" Minako confessed softly.

"I love you too" Sesshomaru nuzzled her affectionately be speaking "There's something I need to tell you first before I take you to meet my father"

"I'm listening, my love" Minako replied.

"My real name is Sesshomaru, son of Lord Inu No Taisho" Sesshomaru confessed.

"S-Sesshomaru..? You're Lord Sesshomaru of the West?" Minako suddenly pulled away from him and stood up. Tears began to form in her eyes "Why didn't you tell me when we met?"

"Because I wished to court you without telling you..I wanted to know if you could accept me not for being the son of the Lord of the West but because I am simply Sesshomaru" Sesshomaru stood up to comfort his female but she pulled away from him.

"I-I need time to think.." Minako growled before running off.

Sesshomaru was about to run after her but decided to let her think _**'Don't worry, Sesshomaru'**_ His beast spoke to him _**'She will come back to us'**_ He sighed and sat back down to give his female time alone.

A sudden yelp brought Sesshomaru out of his conversation with his beast. He stood up and rushed off in the direction that Minako disappeared to. He soon came to the sight of Minako being pinned down by a strong male demon.

"Get off her!" Sesshomaru snarled as his claws extended with poisonous acid.

The male demon smirked "And why should I? This female is starting to come into heat and she's a strong one so I wish to claim her as my mate"

Sesshomaru let out a roar as he charged at the demon and succeeded into knocking him off Minako. He slashed at the male demon but missed and attacked again.

Minako let out a whimper as she got off the ground and watched as the males fought over her 'He shouldn't be fighting over me..I'm not worthy of being his mate...' She thought as a tear ran down her face.

Sesshomaru finally killed the male demon and turned to find his female gone from sight. He panicked as he began to search for her 'Where did she go?' He thought and caught her scent. He rushed off after her 'I need to find her before another male finds her and claims her' He used his normal speed in order to save up his demon speed so he didn't waste it.

He soon spotted Minako's golden locks in the distance and let out a howl but watched as she sped up instead of slowing down. He decided to use his demon speed to catch up to her.

He sped up and tackled her to the ground then pinned her down "Minako.."

Minako squirmed to get out of his grip "Let me go! Let me go!" She whimpered "I'm not worthy of becoming your mate!"

"Minako, my father has already given his blessing" Sesshomaru growled.

"W-What..? But why? I'm only a commoner!" Minako cried and she put her hands upon her face as more tears came.

"Because my beast has chosen you and no other" Sesshomaru let out a soothing growl to calm her "I only wish to mate you and no other demones"

Minako's crying soon turned into quiet whimpers.

"Please become my mate and I will love you forever" Sesshomaru nuzzled her cheek.

"..O-Okay...but I won't let you mark me yet until I'm sure you're telling the truth" Minako said softly.

"I will agree only because I love you" Sesshomaru licked her cheek before he stood up and picked up Minako. He held her in his arms as he carried her back to his castle to meet his father before keeping her locked up in his chambers to keep her safe from other males.

 **-At The Castle-**

Sesshomaru walked into the castle just as his sire came into sight "Father, I want you to meet Minako..the female I wish to mate" He set her down but keep an arm around her waist.

Lord Inu No Taisho walked closer to them and stopped a few feet away "A pleasure to meet you, dear" He smiled.

"T-The pleasure is all mine, Lord Inu No Taisho" Minako bowed her head in respect.

"No need to bow..you're about to become my son's mate" Lord Inu No Taisho chuckled "I have already met your father and brother..they're already here and in the dining hall"

Minako gasped "Really?" She rushed off following the scent of her father after sniffing it out.

"I like her already, Sesshomaru" Lord Inu No Taisho placed a hand on his son's shoulder as he smiled at him proudly "She will give you many and beautiful pups"

"I know father" Sesshomaru stood proudly before walking off after his mate-to-be.

 **-6 Months Later-**

"Are you sure, Sesshomaru? 'Cause all I see is a fat reflection.." Minako whimpered as she stared at her reflection in the mirror.

"Mina, you're beautiful to me" Sesshomaru nuzzled the back of her neck affectionately as he placed a hand onto her bulging belly "I'm sure once our pup is born, she will think so too"

"'She'? Do you really think it'll be a girl?" Minako smiled as she turned to look at her mate.

"Of course" Sesshomaru chuckled and licked her cheek "And I wish to name her Rin"

"Rin? I love it" Minako leaned her head back against her mate as she felt him embrace her in a hug.

A sudden banging on the door interrupted them "Who is it?!" Sesshomaru snarled.

"M'Lord!" A guard bowed down in respect "The south is attacking! Lady Minako must escape with Lady Izayoi and Prince Inuyasha"

"Minako, go with him to Izayoi" Sesshomaru ordered harshly as he grabbed his swords.

"But Sessho!" Minako protested.

"Minako, go!" Sesshomaru snarled then looked at the guard "Take her to Izayoi and protect them with your life!"

The guard nodded then grabbed Minako and pulled her out of the room then down the hall to where Izayoi was hiding with Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru roared his anger as he left to fight.

Minako soon followed the guard without him pulling on her 'Please be safe, Sessho' She thought.

"Minako!" Izayoi's voice brought her out of her thoughts "I'm so glad you're safe! Come on"

Minako nodded and ran beside Izayoi.

Many things happened that day and evening. A few soldiers died from serious wounds, a couple servants were killed, and Sesshomaru discovered his mate had disappeared after she and Izayoi left the castle. He became depressed after that even when many searched for his mate.

However, a few days later Ryo and his father showed up with a day old pup.

"Sesshomaru, I'm so very sorry" Ryo looked down as he bowed his head in shame "My sister came to us after a fight with a few demons but before we could get her to you, she died" Tears could be seen in his eyes despite him looking down.

"It is not your fault, either of you" Sesshomaru replied, his eyes never leaving the pup.

"Before she died, she said that you already named the pup before it was born" Ryo handed the pup over "Rin, your father will take care of you" He spoke to his niece.

"Rin" Sesshomaru muttered as his daughter began to open her eyes to look up at him. He let out a sad sigh as he noticed that her eyes were brown like his mate "I make this promise to you with your uncle and grandfather as witnesses..I will promise to raise you with lots of love..." He paused as he kissed her forehead "...as if your mother were still here..I will never let anyone hurt you" He looked up at Ryo and his father "Will you stay? I do not want her to be without her mother's family"

Ryo nodded as his father replied for them both "Yes"

 **-4 Years Later-**

True to his promise, Sesshomaru raised Rin with a lot of love and around her family. She sometimes questioned him about her mother but never pressured him to answer since he always had a look of sadness. He eventually answered her question and told her truthfully about what her mother was like and why he fell love with her.

"Papa!" Rin squealed as she clung to his leg and rubbed her nose against it.

"Rin, would you like to go play in the castle grounds?" Sesshomaru smiled as he picked her up.

"Yes! Yes papa!" Rin licked his cheek as she nuzzled against his chest.

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed reading this Chapter! Next Chapter should be out by either Wednesday or Thursday.**

 **Kimono Poll:**

 **-White with sakura blossoms and a demon dog.**

 **-Blue with different flowers.**

 **-Black with white flowers.**


End file.
